


Once in a lifetime

by Siamena



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sad, Songfic, Vixx - Freeform, hyuk is gone, i reallu should get better at tagging my shit, leo is sad, not split personality guys, oh well, once in a lifetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo remembers his time with Hyuk after he wakes up and Hyuk is gone. </p><p>Songfic. I used the song once in a lifetime by one direction. You could listen to it while reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to clarify that no: Leo does not have a split personality. He obviously works at a place where he feels the need to pretend to be someone else (Leo) instead of Taekwoon.  
> I don't own anything in this fic except for the plot.

  
****

_Once in a lifetime_

_It's just right_

When Taekwoon touched the cold spot on the left side of his bed without opening his eyes, he knew it was over. The few months he had spent with Hyuk were over.

He felt his hand clench around the cold sheet, how his whole body began to shake, slowly from his clenched hand to his arm and then the rest of his body. Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, he felt how his chest constricted. Gasping, he used his free hand to press down on his chest, to make sure it had not caved in on his heart.

His body was not functioning right. Instead of getting out of bed and begin his morning routine, it rolled over from the warm right side to the left, cold side. He slowly, with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, took the pillow that had been Han Sanghyuk’s for almost a year now, and cradled it to his chest, taking deep sniffs of the pillow, trying to take in all of Hyuk’s natural scent.  

_We make no mistakes_

_Not even a landslide_

_or riptide_

_could take it all away_

The first time he met Hyuk, he was Leo. Leo was the lonely man that liked to sing but bought his food with money older men payed him because he danced for them. The men that payed Leo usually did not want to hear his singing. Hyuk was the exception.

Hyuk had once been Han Sanghyuk, and then just Sanghyuk, before becoming Hyuk. Taekwoon liked Hyuk the best. Hyuk liked to hear him sing, and when he payed Leo to dance, he would smile and ask if he could call him Taekwoon instead. Hyuk was the only man that Taekwoon danced for.

_Somehow_

_it feels like nothing has changed_

_Right now_

_my heart is beating the same_

_out loud_

_someone's calling my name_

_It sounds like you_

Han Sanghyuk only became Hyuk after two months of Taekwoon dancing. When Sanghyuk had asked if Taekwoon wanted to eat pancakes with him, and then bought him pancakes everyday for two weeks. Leo didn’t much like pancakes, to much sugar that could make the men paying him to dance pay someone else, but Taekwoon relived a loved and forgotten memory with every sirapy bite.  

But he was only Sanghyuk with the pancakes. He became Hyuk after the kiss.

**  
**  


_When I close my eyes_

_All the stars align_

_And you are by my side_

_You are by my side_

It was easy to forget who they really were when they were alone. At first, Leo had been very suspicous, wondering why this rich man payed him so much attention but never asked for anything in return. Taekwoon was Leo when he confronted the man after another night in his small apartment, eating Ramyun and watching some drama. Sanghyuk had just smiled and reached forward, taking Leo completely off guard when he kissed his forehead. He looked into Taekwoon’s eyes with what he hoped wasn’t love.

‘’Because, when I am with you, Taekwoon, I don’t feel like I have to live up to anyone’s expectations. I am simply myself.’’

It was Leo who had demaned answers, but it was Taekwoon who had taken Hyuk’s tie and pressed their lips together. He became Hyuk after that. After a kiss that tasted like chicken noodles and what Taekwoon could only describe as freedom.

_Once in a lifetime_

_It's just right_

_We are always safe_

__

Leo still danced for other men, and Hyuk stil bought him pancakes. The only thing that changed after the kiss was the fact that Taekwoon danced for Hyuk for free on some occasions. Also, pancakes became something they ate every monday, wednesday, and Saturday. Those were the days Leo’s customers became extra touchy and Taekwoon showered the longest. It was also on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays that Hyuk kissed him in all the places his shower sponge had scrubbed the hardest.

Leo suppose it all started to go wrong when the scrubbmarks became more like a second skin, and Leo refused to quit his job.

_Not even the bad guys_

_in the dark night_

_Could take it all away_

Leo refused to quit his job. He had spent every day since his 18th birthday by himself, providing shelter, food and clothes. He refused to be dependant on someone who might leave one day. Taekwoon almost called his boss and quit right away when he saw the hurt in Hyuk’s eyes after he said that he planned ahead for the day they went seperate ways. Hyuk thought him cold, Leo thought Hyuk was living in another world, where troubles and problems seemed to not exist. Taekwoon wished he could also live there.

_Somehow_

_feels like nothing has changed_

_right now my heart is beating the same_

__

He slowly became Sanghyuk again after Taekwoon admitted his thoughts. It happened slowly, and Taekwoon only realized it changed after it already had. He was to busy with making a living and saving money to really try to make him Hyuk again. He felt his heart break every day after he became Mr.Han. He might still cal him Hyuk, but they both knew it would be over soon.

_Out loud_

_someone's calling my name_

_And it sounds like you_

There were days, if only minutes, where he was Hyuk again. When he made pancakes (blueberry, they found out blueberry was a shared favourite), and they watched some anime (because even though Hyuk was almost thirty, he was not always almost thirty). Moments after they seduced each other, trying to fix what was broken with sex, and when they laid in bed together, after what always felt like a lifetime under the influence of the most addictive drug out there, and just soaked in the others presence. Moments like that were like the early days. When he was only Taekwoon with Hyuk, and not Leo with Han Sanghyuk. Taekwoon missed those moent. Leo to.

_When I close my eyes_

_All the stars align_

_And you are by my side_

_You are by my side_

If Taekwoon really tried, if he really concentrated on just one moment. Any moment with Hyuk would instantly be replaying in his mind, and he would be there again. He would forget everything that had happened after that moment, and he would be able to feel the touch of Hyuk on his arms.

If he really tried, he could smell him.

Or maybe that was only the pillow?

_Once in a lifetime_

_you were mine_

 


End file.
